Knight in Shining Armor
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. What can I say? I love to pair up Tres with just about anyone. This one is a Petros x Tres b/c they just do not exist. Somewhat congruent to manga, with setting, background, etc. Warning: Yaoi and such. Enjoy and leave a review if you please.


"_I'm gonna have you when I want to. I'm gonna take you - that's what I like. I'm goin' down now, deeper and deeper, under your skin – you know that it's right. I want to love you. I want your love. You can't tell me that you don't want it. You know that I like it when you put up a fight. I'm gonna have you when I want to. I'm gonna take you – that's what I like." - Dave Gahan_

Knight in Shining Armor

"Damned vampire filth!" Petros spat angrily as he half-carried, half-dragged Tres back to the Iron Maiden. 

Both men had been tirelessly fighting off the Rosen Kruetz's zombie-vampire soldiers to buy Abel and Ion some time with their missions in Carthage. While they succeeded in disarming the Iblis system, as well as killing Radu Barvon, no one had gone with sustaining some injuries. 

Petros stole a quick, side glance to the beautiful android leaning on him for support as he helped him up to board the AX aircraft. Tres had been blinded prior to their gruesome battle, but now he had a shoulder out of place and many, thick tears to his abdomen to add to the list. 

As Petros carried Tres down the medical hallway, he could not help but steal more glances. Even with his face smeared with blood and his robes in ribbons, Tres was truly a breathtaking sight.

"You know, I see now how you could have defeated my men so easily in the past. You fight well, Tres Iqus," Petros confessed as he lifted Tres onto an operating table in an exam room. 

"Thank you, Brother Petros," Tres said as he somewhat slumped forward due to his mid-section being damaged. 

Noticing his unusual posture, Petros lifted Tres's shoulders for him to sit up straight.

"Just hang on," Petros said quietly as he wiped the blood from Tres's cheeks with the back on his fingers, "I'm going to get someone." 

And with that, Petros turned on his heel and briskly walked out of the small medical room; leaving Tres sitting by himself and staring sightlessly straight ahead. He could still feel Petros's fingers on his cheeks and breathe on his neck. 

Petros waited patiently in the brightly lit hallway outside the medical room while Tres was recovering. Leaning against the cool, white wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest, Petros could not restrain himself from thinking about the Gunslinger. He had truthfully acknowledged Tres as his equal in battle; the glimpses he had had of Tres' unparalleled combat skills and marksmanship were replaying over and over in his mind. 

Tres intrigued Petros. 

He was so efficient in his dealings with death; delivering perfectly fatal blows to enemies as if it were nothing. As a man constantly caught up in the art that is war, Petros realized he had more than simple respect and appreciation for Tres regarding his capabilities – he was sexually aroused by them. 

Petros bit his lip as he recalled the way Tres moved during the heat of battle earlier – graceful and effective; perfect and sensual as he killed countless vampires. Petros noticed his pants were beginning to feel a bit snug and he chuckled darkly to himself; half cursing, half musing how his life of hardships and warfare had undoubtedly warped his mind.

Shattering his thoughts completely, Tres finally appeared in the doorway. His shirt (what had been left of it) was gone, allowing Petros to see the thick bandages that wound around Tres' entire, slim torso. Tres had a hand pressed against his lower abdomen, as if he had a stomach ache, and Petros could not help but drink in all the tight muscles that adorned Tres' lean frame. 

Realizing that his eyes had been greedily roaming all over Tres' tantalizing skin for way too long, Petros hastily said, "I am here to escort you back to your room." 

"Positive," Tres said in his usual, monotone voice before striding down the hall. Silently appreciating that Tres could not see him stare at his perfect ass, Petros walked after him.

Quickly falling in step next to the smaller of the two, Petros disobeyed the voice in his head and let his eyes wander over Tres' broad chest, square shoulders, and strong back – taking in all the lines and dips and curves the beautiful Killing Doll had to offer.

"_Caterina does not know how privileged she is,"_ Petros thought bitterly to himself. 

"_If he was mine, he'd never leave my bed,"_ Petros indulged to himself with a smirk; still grateful for Tres' loss of sight. 

Suddenly, Petros noticed that Tres was about to topple over a desk in his way. Without thinking twice, Petros quickly seized Tres' wrist and yanked him over to his side of the hallway; making Tres miss the small desk by mere centimeters. 

Tres ended up crashing solidly into Petros' chest with enough momentum to force the Knight back into the wall. Petros was only a little shocked by the outcome, but it was quickly replaced with a drunken lust upon having Tres' body pressed fully against his like that. He was so deliciously small and wiry; Petros could feel every sculpt curve of Tres' frame melt into his much bigger one. 

Simply intoxicating. 

Tres pulled only his head back from Petros' huge chest, staring blankly at it, and was about to say something until Petros freed a hand and lifted Tres' chin up. Tres' deadly gorgeous face looked up sightlessly at Petros', and Petros was instantly captivated by it. Petros's eyes remained fixated on Tres' immaculate features as he gingerly, mindlessly, traced a hand over his high cheekbone to his luscious lips that were slightly parted. 

"Where's your room?" Petros whispered while he continued to stare and make ghost touches over Tres's alluring mouth. 

Tres swallowed hard. He could not see what Petros was doing...but it felt so good. 

"Three..." was the only coherent answer Tres could whisper back at the moment, but it was more than enough to make Petros scoop up his Doll and dash to the aforementioned room.

The next thing Tres knew, he heard a door close shut and lock with a 'click' and immediately felt strong hands cup his face with a surprising softness. Petros was drowning in his lust for Tres – he had to do something about it now. 

Before any words could be said, Petros roughly captured Tres's lips with his own; already feeling some sort of small satisfaction wash over him from the contact. Tres started to internally panic, so he tried to wriggle free, but Petros was too fast, and had already seized Tres by the shoulders in an iron grip.

Petros slowly moved his fingers down Tres's muscled arms and squeezed his narrow hips in his hands. Tres whimpered into their kiss and tried yet again to push Petros away. 

It was to no avail, however, and only made Petros want to have more control over his Killing Doll, so Petros forcefully back Tres up into a wall. Tres broke their deep kiss when he gasped from the impact, and then he felt those same lips attack his neck and collarbone while his hands were abruptly pinned above his head. 

Tres's slim wrists fit perfectly in Petros' massive hand; making the Knight smile and bite harder on Tres' neck. Tres, meanwhile, could not suppress the many, airy gasps and whimpers that he was making from Petros' rough but delightful play. Petros abandoned Tres' now slick and raw neck and brushed his lips over Tres's.

"Mmm...you taste so good," Petros purred against Tres' skin, making his spine tingle. 

Petros nipped and licked Tres' ear while grinding his erection into the other man's. That pulled a throaty groan from the Gunslinger, who could not help but grind back – needing to feel more of that glorious sensation. Petros growled as he suckled on Tres' bottom lip; loving that he had Tres wanting him now too. 

Almost reluctantly because it would mean that their bodies would be momentarily separated, Petros took a step back and effortlessly threw Tres on the bed. Utilizing their short time apart wisely, Petros easily unbuckled, unzipped, and inched down his own pants before climbing partially on top on his sexy Tres. 

Petros kissed and licked all over Tres' well defined chest and stomach; positively in love with the provocative, lustful noises Tres was making as he buried his fingers in Petros' long hair. Petros made short work of Tres' buckles and pants; ridding his lover of such bothersome things quickly. Tres was even more perfect than he had thought and Petros' cock pulsated as he devoured every inch of him with his eyes and hands. 

Tres, in turn, was practically purring from being so intimately praised and explored and he desperately clung to Petros' large arms. Tres felt his way down Petros' chest and stomach to reach Petros' barely on pants, which he further pulled down. 

Taking the hint, Petros lifted himself off of Tres to slide his pants off the rest of the way, and immediately sank back on top of him again; kissing his lips and squeezing his sides. Petros broke off their kiss, however, leaving Tres breathless and wanting more, and gently took hold of his chin. 

"Open up," Petros breathed erotically as he touched Tres's lips with his other hand. 

Tres slowly parted his full lips and immediately felt Petros slide his index finger inside. Tres swirled his soft tongue around Petros's finger, dragging the tip of his tongue up the entire length and kissing the tip. Petros watched as if in a daze as Tres sensuously licked and teased him, and started pumping Tres' cock with his free hand. Tres arched his back and involuntarily sucked harder on Petros' tingling finger from the insatiable pleasure his Knight was giving him. 

Petros removed his slick finger from Tres' perfect mouth, and used a knee to push Tres's legs apart. Still squeezing Tres' cock and occasionally rubbing his thumb over the moist slit, Petros sank down even lower on top of Tres. 

"Moan for me," he sensually ordered before releasing Tres' throbbing cock to hold him still and plunging his finger deep inside the Gunslinger. 

Tres loudly moaned Petros' name as he arched his body up and clutched at the sheets upon being intruded for the first time. Petros started methodically moving his finger in and out of Tres' delightfully tight entrance, making Tres writhe in unspeakable ecstasy. 

"Ooh...damn, Tres," Petros cooed, loving how good the Gunslinger felt around his fingers.

Knowing he needed to stretch him further, Petros suddenly added another finger and pushed them in as far as they could go. Tres's hands shot up to grab a hold of Petros's shoulders as his sharp inhale of air turned into a pleading pant for more. Petros could not take anymore of seeing Tres react like that; everything he did only served to further arouse the Knight and fuel his raw desires. 

Petros pulled his fingers out of Tres, eliciting a small whimper from the Killing Doll, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Taking hold of Tres' thighs for leverage, Petros leaned down and teasingly rubbed the head of his slick cock around Tres' entrance. 

"Beg me," Petros said in a low, no-nonsense voice that made Tres' skin tingle and stomach flip. 

However, Tres was far too aroused and hazy to be intimidated, so he reached behind Petros' neck and pulled his face to his for a sloppy kiss.

Breaking the kiss, but still keeping him close, Tres purred, "Fuck me." 

Petros smirked evilly and obligingly at the dirty request he had been wanting all along and abruptly rammed his entire length into Tres' ass. So much, so fast; Tres screamed and desperately squeezed Petros's hips with his thighs. 

"Easy, baby," Petros soothed as he started a slow rhythm inside Tres while lightly running his fingers up and down his thighs. 

Tres relaxed his tense muscles and the pain quickly gave way to mind-blowing pleasure that coursed throughout his entire body in waves. Noticing Tres was now in ecstasy from his sex, Petros picked up his pace and began pounding into him. Both men began filling the modest room with their heavy moans for each other as their slick bodies glided over one another's in all their lust and desire. 

Petros was quickly becoming overwhelmed from their glorious friction; all his pleasure was pooling in the pit of his stomach as he felt his end approaching. His thrusts became frenzied, and he began stroking Tres' begging length with just as much fervor; desperate for the both of them to finally climax.

Equally overwhelmed from such sensations and pleasures, Tres clung to Petros and stammered, "I...I think I'm going to..." 

Petros silenced him with a rough kiss and breathed against his lips, "I want to see you come, Tres." 

That was all it took to push the Gunslinger completely over the edge, and he released his pearly seed all over Petros' muscled stomach in multiple spurts as the final, greatest waves of his pleasure rolled over him in a most glorious fashion.

Petros was certain that that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, making him quickly reached his peak, and he climaxed long and hard inside of Tres; riding out the last of the sensations as they tore threw him. 

Both men lay entangled in a hot, glistening heap; panting out their exhaustive satisfaction. Petros lazily rolled over, pulling Tres into his arms, and planting a firm kiss on his forehead. 

A thought suddenly struck Petros, making him chuckle aloud to himself. 

Tres slightly lifted his head off Petros' chest and asked, "What is it?"

Petros looked down at the breathtaking android he adored that lay spent in his arms, and lovingly caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

"You know, when you get your eyesight back, we're just going to have blindfold you," Petros said with a sadistic smile as he now indulged in his thoughts of the nights to come.

(A/N: Much thanks to **naturally morbid** for helping me brainstorm and bounce ideas. Cheerio!)


End file.
